


Team Building Exercises

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa Tooru has good intentions, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Oikawa wants his new Captain and Ace to get along better.





	Team Building Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessings/gifts).



> Sorry Summer, I had planned to be done with this sooner. I hope you like it! The original plan was to have the kyouhaba be romantic, but I wasn't able to get the pacing right. I hope you like it!

“You want me to do _what?”_

 

Kyoutani glared back at Oikawa, who was still coming to practice with the other third years even after they retired from the club.

 

“I said I want you to come with me and Shi-chan after we’re done with afternoon practice today.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Kyouken-chan, I think you’re misunderstanding something here. I wasn’t giving you an option.”

 

Kyoutani huffed out a laugh and started walking back to the clubroom to get changed for class.

 

“I’d like to see you make me. And stop calling me that.”

 

After he got changed he walked to class, but before he could make it through the door a hand was on his elbow and pulling him to a secluded part of the hallway. Yahaba glared at him as he pinned Kyoutani against the wall.

 

“You’re going.”

 

Kyoutani brushed Yahaba’s hands away.

 

“And why the hell should I do that? You don’t want to spend time with me outside of practice either.”

 

“Because the sempais are trying to help and I’m not exactly willing to disregard their efforts. Or should I tell Iwaizumi-san that you don’t want his help?”

 

“I would say you wouldn’t, but I know better. Can you at least try to keep Oikawa away from me?”

 

Yahaba sighed and let a small smile play on his lips.

 

“He’s just trying to help, you know.”

 

“Well he can do it in a less creepy way.”

 

“Less creepy?”

 

“You know, without the mind reading bullshit. It’s weird.”

 

Yahaba laughed and started to walk to his own class.

 

“It’s not his fault you wear your heart on your sleeve. I’ll ask him to not tease you, but you and I both know that doesn’t mean anything. I’ll see you later Kyoutani.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

\---

 

Afternoon practice went like normal. The third years stayed back and gave advice throughout drills, and the younger players tried to absorb as much as they could while they still had time with them. It was the end of the year so they only had a couple months left until the third years graduated, which is probably why Oikawa was so insistent on getting Kyoutani to go with him and Yahaba to try to get along better.

 

Kyoutani knew it would only get worse if he didn’t go, so he just sucked it up. It had snowed earlier in the day, so there was a few inches of fresh snow covering the ground and a nice, undisturbed layer on the railing outside of the clubroom. Kyoutani scooped some up and worked it into an oval as he started to walk to the gate to wait for Yahaba and Oikawa. He looked through the bushes that lined the walls and found a couple red berries and two leaves that were similar in size and placed them in the snowball in his hand to make it into a snow bunny.

 

He looked around to make sure nobody could see him before setting it on top of the wall next to the gate and taking a picture. He’d rather die than let anyone know he made these every time it snowed, they were his mom’s favorite thing to do with him every winter. She was out of the country for work, so he sent her the picture while he walked to wait on the other side of the gate. Pretty soon he heard Yahaba’s unmistakable bitching.

 

“He told me he was going to go, that bastard.”

 

“Don’t worry Shi-chan, he’ll come. Though, I wasn’t aware you guys talk outside of practice.”

 

“Only sometimes, not often. Usually at lunch when Watari drags him out of his class to eat together. I made a point to go to his class this morning to make sure he was coming though. What an asshole.”

 

Kyoutani sighed before poking his head back around the gate and scaring the shit out of Yahaba so badly that he jumped back.

 

“Well, this asshole was just waiting outside because _some people_ take forever to get changed.”

 

“See, Shi-chan? I told you the snow bunny boy wasn’t gonna leave.”

 

Oikawa flashed Kyoutani a teasing smile, so Kyoutani shrugged him off.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Yahaba shook his head.

 

“Oh please, Oikawa-san. Kyoutani would never make snow bunnies, they’re too cutesy for him.”

 

Kyoutani glared at him.

 

“The fuck is wrong with me making snow bunnies? My mom loves them.”

 

Yahaba gaped back at him and Oikawa went over to the wall to coo over the snow bunny that sat there.

 

“Such a momma’s boy, Kyouken-chan!”

 

Kyoutani sighed and turned to go back out of the gate.

 

“What’s your point? She’s out of the country so I made one to send her a picture since there’s no snow where she’s at. Where are we going anyway?”

 

Oikawa snapped a quick picture before looping his arm around a still shocked Yahaba’s shoulders and heading down the street.

 

“You’ll see when we get there. I promise, you’ll like it. I heard about this place online, it got super popular overnight for their new specialty.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

They started walking towards the train station and decided to take a shortcut through one of the parks nearby. There was laughter coming from an open area of the park and when he turned to look he saw the last people he wanted to see before the next tournament.

 

Karasuno’s first year setter, the flying redhead, the libero who made that ridiculous save in the fifth set against Shiratorizawa, and that damn buddah. They were running around having a snowball fight, with what looked like the first years against the second years. The redhead dodged a snowball that missed him and nearly hit the setter, so the setter lunged at him.

 

“HINATA-BOKE!!!”

 

With that Oikawa stopped walking and glared at the Karasuno players.

 

“Ugh, Tobio-chan. Doesn’t he know better than to freeze his fingers like that before he has to head off to nationals?”

 

Kyoutani frowned at the thought. They didn’t get to take their third years through to the tournament, and it still wasn’t setting well with anyone on the team. He glanced over at Oikawa and motioned to the ground. Oikawa looked at him curiously so Kyoutani grabbed some snow and formed it into a snowball with a mischievous grin, and threw it as hard as he could at buddah boy.

 

The throw was right on target, but the libero must have seen it out of the corner of his eye because the next thing Kyoutani knew, the libero was diving in front of the buddah.

 

“RYUUUUUUUUU!”

 

The snowball hit him in the chest and Kyoutani gaped at him as he fell to the ground.

 

“NOYA-SEMPAI?!”

 

“NOYA-SAAAAN!”

 

“Hinata” and “Ryuu” were at “Noya’s” side instantly. He was acting as if he’d been shot, weakly reaching up to grab Ryuu’s shirt with a smile. Hinata reached for his other hand.

 

“Why, Noya-sempai?”

 

“I’m Karasuno’s guardian deity after all.”

 

Then he just… fake died. Head falling back into the snow and everything. Hinata and Ryuu both yelled up into the sky while “Tobio” looked at the group with just as much confusion as Kyoutani was feeling.

 

“What… the fuck… is happening?”

 

Yahaba’s voice was a mixture of confusion and being appalled at what he was looking at. Oikawa was shaking his head then Kyoutani heard Tobio speak up.

 

“Oh, it’s Oikawa-san.”

 

Hinata and Ryuu both jumped to their feet and Hinata pointed at Kyoutani with a shout.

 

“IT’S KYOUKEN-CHAN-SEMPAI!!!”

 

Oikawa and Yahaba both started sniggering and Kyoutani glared back at him.

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

Hinata startled and ran behind Ryuu, then Ryuu looked over and pointed to Yahaba.

 

“And you are… OH! You’re the backup setter!”

 

“PFFT!”

 

Kyoutani slapped his hand over his mouth to try to contain his laughter, but was failing miserably. Yahaba got mad and smacked him on the back of the head, but it only caused Kyoutani to laugh even harder.

 

“UUUAAAHHHH!! YOURE THE ONE WHO KILLED NOYA-SEMPAI!”

 

Kyoutani and Yahaba both snapped their attention to a now furious Hinata. Kyoutani formed another snowball in his hands and pointed at Ryuu.

 

“I was aiming for buddah boy over there! It’s not my fault he jumped in the way!”

 

Then he threw the snowball at Ryuu, who dodged it and grabbed some snow to make a projectile of his own.

 

“BRING IT ON, DOGGY-BOY!”

 

And just like that the six of them were embroiled in a full on snowball fight. The Seijoh players were laying siege to the Karasuno boys who were hiding behind a row of bushes. Yahaba called Kyoutani over to wear he and Oikawa were, so he snuck over as stealthily as he could.

 

“Oikawa knows he’ll be their main target, so he was gonna go be a decoy, but I think you should go with him. Tanaka-kun and Hinata-kun are gonna want to aim at you because of Nishinoya-kun. I’ll try to take at least one of them out from here, then you guys can get the other two while they’re distracted.”

 

Kyoutani thought about it before scowling and nodding.

 

“It makes sense.” He leaned in to whisper into Yahaba’s ear, “I thought I asked you to keep him away from me, not send me off to be alone with him.”

 

Yahaba sharply whispered back.

 

“You can deal with him for a minute, right? I want at least one victory over these guys with Oikawa-san still here.”

 

“Fine, but you owe me some karaage.”

 

“Whatever, just get going!”

 

Kyoutani got up and nodded at Oikawa and they got two snowballs ready each before taking off to flank the bushes. Oikawa took point and they took the Karasuno players by surprise. Before Kyoutani could throw his snowball he looked to see where Yahaba was. Yahaba had run to flank them on the other side and threw his snowball at Ryuu.

 

“HOGYAHHH!”

 

It hit him on the back of the head and he was down. Hinata and Tobio whipped their heads around to check on their now fallen comrade, so Oikawa and Kyoutani took their opportunity to take out the final two. Kyoutani aimed for Hinata since he knew Oikawa had a vendetta against Tobio and he didn’t want to deal with his complaints.

 

Yahaba shouted and pumped his fist in the air and Kyoutani smiled and put his fist in the air with a laugh.

 

“YOU DID IT!”

 

“IT WORKED! THAT WAS AWESOME!”

 

Oikawa smacked Kyoutani lightly on the back and leaned on him as Yahaba made his way over to them.

 

“So, when we’re fighting someone you guys get along?”

 

Kyoutani glared at him.

 

“We get along just fine when you’re not involved. He’s honest with me, unlike you.”

 

Yahaba reached them and flicked Kyoutani in the forehead.

 

“Don’t glare at Oikawa-san like that. He’s still your sempai.”

 

Oikawa hummed in surprise.

 

“I guess you do have a bit of a leash on Kyouken-chan.”

 

“Stop calling me that!”

 

Kyoutani took the remaining snowball in his hand and ground it into Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa gasped from the cold then pulled out his phone and screeched at the sight of his hair. Kyoutani started laughing and nudged Yahaba in the side.

 

“Second years win.”

 

Suddenly a very large amount of snow was dumped on both Yahaba and Kyoutani and rubbed into their hair. Yahaba pitched forward to catch himself and Kyoutani turned around to find Matsukawa and Hanamaki dusting snow off their arms with a laugh and Iwaizumi grinning to the side.

 

“Third years win.”

 

Kyoutani sighed and rubbed as much wetness out of his hair with his hands as he could.

 

“Dammit.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“We were wondering what was taking you guys so long to meet us at the station. So, this is where you guys were at.”

 

Yahaba turned back to them and was rubbing his arms to warm back up.

 

“S-so cold. Was that _absolutely_ necessary?”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

 

“We wanted to win.”

 

Kyoutani looked over at Yahaba and frowned. His hair was soaked, no wonder he was cold. He reached into his bag, grabbed his spare towel, and threw it over Yahaba’s head. Yahaba and the third years froze as Kyoutani started drying his hair.

 

“What are you doing Kyoutani?”

 

“Shut up and let me dry your hair, I’m freezing just looking at you.”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts, we don’t want you getting sick. Whether you want to acknowledge it yet or not, Oikawa stepped down and you’re captain now. Behave like it.”

 

Yahaba let him dry his hair without further objections. The third years stared at Kyoutani in awe as he finished drying off Yahaba’s hair. When he was satisfied he nodded and pulled the towel off Yahaba’s head, only to find that Yahaba’s hair was an absolute mess. It was sticking up in all directions and he looked ridiculous.

 

Before he could stop himself Kyoutani was laughing harder than he had in a long time. He was bending over and grabbing his stomach. Every time he looked back up at Yahaba he burst into a new fit of laughter. Soon the third years were joining him and even Yahaba joined in after pulling out his phone to see what was so funny. When Kyoutani finally regained his composure he wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“Fuck, that was funny.”

 

Yahaba did his best to tame his hair by combing though it with his fingers, but there wasn’t much he could do with it. Oikawa dried off his own hair with a towel from his bag before pulling out a comb with some hair wax and styling it back to normal. He looked over to Yahaba and beckoned him over.

 

“Come here, Shi-chan. I have wax with me.”

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

While Oikawa fixed Yahaba’s hair Iwaizumi pulled Kyoutani off to the side.

 

“Looks like Oikawa was worried over you guys for nothing. I told him you were fine, but since you’re so stubborn near him he thought he had to intervene.”

 

“I told him we get along fine when he’s not involved earlier.”

 

“Yeah, well he didn’t know. He has good intentions though, I promise. You’re gonna like this place he’s dragging you to. He may be sneaky, but he’s not about to try to torture you.”

 

“If you’re saying that, then I trust you. I’m looking forward to it now.”

 

Iwaizumi slung his arm over Kyoutani’s shoulders and gave him a smile.

 

“Good.”

 

“We’re ready Iwa-chan!”

 

They looked over to see Oikawa’s and Yahaba’s hair back to normal. Iwaizumi took his arm off Kyoutani and nudged him in the side.

 

“C’mon, we need to get to the station.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They all made their way to the station and went a few stops down. Oikawa pulled out his phone and guided them down to a shopping district a couple blocks away. Kyoutani was seeing people walk past with enticing handheld karaage rolls and his mouth started watering. Pretty soon they walked up to the storefront for Tomitaya and they were greeted with a rather shy high school girl.

 

“W-welcome to Tomitaya. How can I help you?”

 

Oikawa flashed his brightest smile, but the girl seemed no more nervous than before.

 

“Six Sumire Karaage Rolls please. Oh, and do you have agedashi tofu?”

 

“Yes we do.”

 

“An order of that too please.”

 

Kyoutani saw Iwaizumi’s eyes light up at the mention of the tofu, he guessed it must be something he liked. After they got their food they walked a short distance and found a park to sit at. By then the karaage had cooled down the tiniest bit, but Kyoutani was ready and willing to burn the roof of his mouth straight off if it meant eating his roll now instead of later.

 

Yahaba saw him practically drooling and laughed into his hand. He nudged Oikawa in the side to point him out and a look of pure glee came up on Oikawa’s face.

 

“See! I told you that you would like it! Go ahead and dig in Kyouken-chan!”

 

Without further ado Kyoutani started eating his roll. He hummed in appreciation as the flavorful sauce and chicken coated his tongue. The wrap was a perfect vessel for the chicken with its light flavor and texture, with the lettuce being a nice cool counterpoint. Kyoutani had never had anything like it. He relaxed into the bench and looked over to Oikawa.

 

“You were right, thanks for the food.”

 

Everyone’s jaws dropped.

 

“Iwa-chan, pinch me. I think I might be dreaming.” Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa on the arm and he flinched. “OW! You didn’t have to pinch so hard!”

 

“If I don’t pinch hard enough for it to hurt there’s no point. C’mon Shittykawa, your kouhai said thanks. What are you supposed to say?”

 

“OH!” He turned back to Kyoutani, “You’re welcome, Kyouken-chan!”

 

Kyoutani sighed.

 

“When are you gonna stop calling me that?”

 

Oikawa shrugged.

 

“Whenever it isn’t fun anymore.”

 

“Whatever. Did you really just bring us out here to eat karaage? Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

 

“Well, the original plan was to get you guys to talk about stuff other than volleyball. I wanted you guys to get along better but it seems like I don’t need to worry about it.” He smiled at both Kyoutani and Yahaba, “You guys are gonna make a great team.”

 

The other third years nodded and Kyoutani smirked at Yahaba.

 

“Looks like they’re counting on you, Captain.”

 

“Yeah, well they’re counting on you too, Ace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes those are the karaage rolls from Shokugeki No Souma (aka Food Wars).
> 
> I'm drooling just thinking about them, god they look so damn tasty.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @harvestmoonpeoples or on twitter @ArcticLightsAO3


End file.
